Illuminate
by PennPowers
Summary: One peaceful night, a trio of thieves attack Camp Half Blood, and Percy catches them. The three find out they are demigods. Cameron, son of Hermes, Valerie, daughter of Ares, and Elanor daughter of Apollo. One day, Elanor's powers go out of control, driven by her emotions, all the lights go out in Camp Half Blood, leaving them in darkness. What are they to do?
1. Three Strangers

It was the dead of night. Sleepy campers all tucked in and ready for a good night's sleep. The camp was almost silent. The only sounds being hushed whispers of campers sharing about their day, the crackle of torches, and the chirping melody of the crickets.

All was peaceful, all was well.

The amount of campers had almost doubled since the end of the war with Gaea. Security had increased, defenses had strengthened, and when bad went to worse, (which it often did) they knew they'd be able to call on the Romans at Camp Jupiter. The war had provided the two camps with a great friendship. If one was ever in peril, the other would always come to save it. That was the agreement.

Standing in the middle of the group of cabins stood Percy and Annabeth. Percy yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Night, Wise Girl. I have to get some shut eye..."

"The Percy Jackson tired and out of energy?" Annabeth gasped playfully, "that sounds very unlike you Percy," she tutted, "who are you, and where is my Seaweed Brain?" Percy let out a hearty laugh, and pecked her on the cheek as he strolled toward the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth turned and headed to join her fellow children of Athena.

All was peaceful, all was well.

* * *

Percy walked into his cabin and slipped off his hoodie his mom bought him for Christmas once. It was white except for at the front, where there as a photo of a blue cookie.

Percy was ecstatic when he got the hoodie, and Annabeth laughed, taking that opportunity to present him with the plate of blue cookies she had baked him the night before. Percy couldn't say that Annabeth was the best baker. Her cookies were often funny shaped or burnt at the edges. But he always made sure to compliment her every time she baked for him, even if his compliments sound more like insults at times ("Hey at least you set the house on fire. That's a start").

Before Percy could change into his pajamas, he heard the whispers turn to coherent speech, and quickly turned to panicked shouting. Confused, Percy stepped out of the Poseidon cabin. Campers were stepping out of cabins, some alert with their weapons at the ready, some were dazed, hobbling out in their pajamas, dragging teddy bears, scratching their heads wondering what the Hades was going on.

Percy walked out of the Poseidon cabin. _What? What happened? Did something explode? Did the Stoll brothers TP the Big House again? Did they find an extra box of chipotle? _"What is going-"

Just before Percy finished his sentence, the lights went out. Some of the Aprodite kids screamed, running back inside. The alert campers drew their weapons and huddled in battle position. The dazed campers that were still in their pajamas grunted in surprise, flinging their stuffed animals about like swords. They heard a loud crash come from the weapons storage, and ran after the sound.

As the campers dashed toward the sound, a figure stood in their way, blocking them all. Percy could barely make out the figure's silhouette in the moonlight. The person was standing in a ready position, as if about to throw a punch. The campers held up their weapons, but rather than throwing a punch or launching a projectile, the stranger held out their hands, and blew on their open palms. A blinding light radiated from their palms for a few brief moments, blinding many of the campers that were up front, leaving them dumbfounded for a few brief moments. The stranger let out a laugh, and quickly onto the roof of a cabin with agility that nearly rivaled that of Atlanta. The sea of campers surged forth, and chased the stranger. Percy decided to part from the group to see what was happening at the weaponry, where the demigods had heard a sound before.

* * *

Percy bounded to the weaponry, hoping that he would be able to catch the attackers red-handed. As he ran to the weaponry, he ran into another person. His gut immediately told him that this was one of the attackers. He unsheathed Riptide, and slashed. He heard a scream, and a familiar voice yelp in pain,

"Ow!"

"Wise Girl? Gods, sorry!" Percy gasped,

"No it's alright," Annabeth said, rubbing the place where Percy had cut her on her arm, "Weaponry?"

"Weaponry," Percy replied. Annabeth and Percy barged into the Weaponry, which was now the only place that still had light. There were two people in there, a girl and a boy about the same age as Percy and Annabeth, gathering swords, arrows, and daggers in a sack. "Hey!" Percy yelled, Riptide in hand. The boy gave Percy and Annabeth a lop-sided grin, snatched up the sack, and bolted away, right between Percy and Annabeth. The girl reached up, and swatted Riptide out of Percy's hand. Despite the fact that she seemed to have not used any effort, the force knocked Percy off his feet. Annabeth rushed to his aid, and helped him up.

"They got away," she sighed.

"Not yet, Annie. Not yet."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Alright, thats's the first chapter! Be sure to check out my Caleo fic that I have just recently finished writing! I am excited about this fic! Please follow, favorite, and review! Pleeease don't mind the spelling mistakes I wrote most of this on my phone XD**

**Bye!**

**-PennPowers**


	2. Capture the Theif

The raids got worse. Every night right as the campers would go to bed, the raids would begin all over again. Sometimes the theives stole food, other times they stole weapons, and even a few pegasi. They were depleting the camp provisions quickly, and that meant not enough for every camper. If there wasn't enough for every camper, they campers weren't happy, and a few soon left in fear of their safety (and because the theives will always steal from the camp's supply of tacos).

"I don't know what we're gonna have to do," Annabeth shook her head as she sipped a small amount of nectar from a cup, "campers are just... Vanishing."

"I'll find them, no doubt about that," Percy muttered, munching on the burger in his hands. He was determined to catch the three teenagers that kept stealing from them.

"You seem so sure of yourself," Annabeth smirked,

"Tell you what," Percy set down the burger, and tapped his fingers on the table. "Tonight. You and I. We're going to find them." Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smug expression plastered on her face,

"Is that a date, Mr. Jackson?"

At this, Percy snorted, "Call it what you want, as long as I don't have to weary any of that fancy attire." Annabeth laughed, finished the rest of her nectar, and set the glass on the table.

"See you tonight, Seaweed Brain," and she walked away.

* * *

Night quickly dawned upon the camp, bathing the camp in a soft, pale moonlight. Many of the demigods were getting prepared for bed, but others had stayed behind on night watch. There were children of Apollo on archer duty, a few Ares kids guarding the entrance of the camp, and Hermes kids hidden in random places, armed and at the ready. Percy and Annabeth had met up at the bonfire, determined to finally catch the thieves.

"You ready?" Percy said, twisting Riptide in his fingers.

"Let's go."

Not much later, they heard a light _thump _and the whizzing of arrows. Percy and Annabeth leapt to their feet, and headed towards the noise. Once again the lights in the torches and fires went out, and the strangers moved swiftly through camp, stealing whatever they could get their hands on. Food. Weapons. Clothes. Percy and Annabeth found themselves running in circles chasing after them. For a few brief moments, the sounds had stopped. Annabeth held her breath,

"Did they catch them?" she asked, leaning against a wall, exhausted. Suddenly she heard stirring from right above her head. They strangers were climbing over the wall, and out of camp. Annabeth locked eyes with Percy. Percy put a finger to his lip, telling her to be quiet. He climbed after the thieves, and hauled himself over the wall. Annabeth climbed after him. They crouched on the wall, and watched three silhouettes shifting under the treetops. Percy and Annabeth hid behind a column, watching the three figures. The one hauling the sack of stolen items rummaged through the sack

"We've struck gold, guys. All the things we've collected can set us back for weeks," the one with the sack whispered. It was a boy, who sounded just about Percy and Annabeth's age.

"I hate this whole 'silent and stealthy' thing. I want to hurt somebody!" the second spat. A girl. The third hushed the other two,

"Oh please. Your punches have gotten weaker lately, they're not really hurting anymore," the boy answered.

"Look who's talking," the second girl grunted.

"Shut up! I hear something..." Another girl. Percy didn't hesitate. The three figures drew closer, and closer, and closer. And he pounced.

* * *

"Percy are you insane?" Annabeth hissed. Percy had grabbed onto the nearest thing he could get his hands on. The third person's foot. The girl screamed as Percy struggled to bring her into camp. He knew that if he took one of them the other two were sure to come back to save them. The girl may have been very small, but she put up a fight. The second girl threw a punch which hit Annabeth square in the jaw. Annabeth recoiled in pain, and vaulted off a wall, kicking them in the face on the way down. Percy covered the girl's mouth, and dragged her into the camp, tying her up with a rope that had fallen to the ground.

"Annabeth! Leave them!" He called to Annabeth, who was fighting off the other two. Annabeth went over and helped Percy bring the girl into camp, and they knew exactly where they were bringing her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter! I hope you guys like my story! :D As usual, please follow, favorite, and review! I would love to hear what you all think about this! :)**

**Well I have to go to sleep :PP byee!**

**-PennPowers**


	3. Tipping Point

"She's waking up," Annabeth said. The girl that they had managed to capture began stirring in the chair.

"Can I remove the bag now?" Percy asked, putting his hands on the bag they put over the girl's head,

"No, not yet!" Annabeth snapped, swatting Percy's hands away. Percy pouted and whined,

"Why not?" and Annabeth facepalmed herself in reply. Suddenly the girl woke up, frantically trying to move her arms and legs, which were tied up. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to remove the bag on her head.

"Now?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, and Percy lifted the bag off the girl's head, revealing her face. Her green eyes flitted around the room, scanning Mr. D's office. Mr D, who was pacing around the room scratched his scruffy beard.

"You were able to constantly come into camp with your friends. How?" He leaned in close to the girl, as if analyzing her face to detect lies. She raised an eyebrow, and curled her lip,

"I walk through the gate," she said, smirking while tilting her head to the left. Mr. D shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Cocky, aren't we. You must have had a godly parent to walk through those doors. Who are your parents?" The girl's smirk disappeared as she spoke,

"I don't talk about my parents," her voice quickly went from confident speech to a hushed voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about them," Mr. D pressed on, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't usually this pushy.

"Yes," the girl balled her fists, "I'm sure."

Mr D. was clearly fed up by this girl. After all, she _had_ come every night for the past few weeks stealing valuable resources. He wasn't all too happy about that. He huffed, and pulled a leather satchel onto his desk.

"Hey! That's mine!" The girl swiped her hands at Mr. D's hands, trying to keep him from rummaging through her things.

"Hmmm... What do we have here?" Mr. D pulled out a small jar of nectar, "Been drinking, haven't we? Tell me, what does it taste like? Your mother's food, perhaps? Maybe food from a place your father had taken you once?" Mr D's tactic was to crack her. He wanted to have her break and show the talent she had inherited from her parents. It works all the time. However, Annabeth was getting worried. Why was Mr. D so persistent about finding out who her parents were? If she was a demigod her parent would claim her eventually. She found all this digging around to find her parents silly. She had to speak up before something happened.

"Mr D-"

"ENOUGH!" The girl hollered, and the lights began to flicker. Percy, Annabeth, and Mr D looked at her with strange expressions on their faces. She sighed in surrender, and the lights were back to normal again. She grumbled, "I ran away from home because my mother went insane after my father left when I was young. One day she totally lost it, and tried to drown me in a bathtub. She was then arrested and since then I was known as 'The Girl With the Insane Mom'. I got fed up and ran away." Mr D looked her up and down, trying to figure out which god could be this girl's parent. _So it's the Daddy... _He thought. Percy took this time to take a crack at who it could possibly be.

She had a pretty face, with fair sized lips the color of bublegum, sharp green eyes, and lustrous blonde hair. However it took more than a pretty face to be a child of Aphrodite, and she didn't have the attitude.

She had the intelligent gaze of an Athena girl, and the cocky attitude. But she had just told them she never knew her father, and he left when she was young. It must be the father.

Hades? She didn't seem the part. Poseidon? Probably not. Hephaestus? Her hands weren't grimy and calloused like most Hephaestus kids. Hermes perhaps? She sure was sneaky. But the talent she had displayed... Making the lights flicker. It was a very curious talent, one that even Mr D had never seen before. Maybe she was a Zeus kid. Sure, Apollo was capable of controlling light, but as far as anyone was aware only Helios and Apollo possessed the power to control light.

Just before Mr D could declare what he thought, two demigods burst through the door, one carrying a squirming girl tied up in ropes, and the other carrying a boy who was tied up as well, but wasn't struggling to break free like the other.

"Who are those?" Mr D asked, as he popped open a can of Diet Coke.

"We found the snooping around. Kept calling the name 'Elanor'." At this, the girl that they had just interrogated whipped her head around, and opened her mouth in shock, her eyes widening,

"Why did you come after me? We agreed on this!"

"We weren't going to leave you," the boy said, his face hardening. The campers put the two in chairs, untying their ropes, and tying them back, binding the two to the chairs.

Mr D. shooed the two campers away, "That will be all, you two. Scram." And with that, the campers shut the door behind them. "Your name..." he pointed to the blonde girl, "Ellie Nora?"

"Elanor," the girl grumbled.

"Ella Nova. Whatever," he shrugged, "Now tell me who are these two?" The boy shifted in his seat,

"Cameron."

"Valerie."

Percy spoke in a low voice to Annabeth, "Well that's a nice name for such a violent looking girl."

"Shut up," Annabeth lightly shoved Percy to the side.

"Hmph. I am going to let you guys stay here under two conditions," Mr D said. The three looked up at him, clearly interested in his offer, "One; no running away. You are to stay here and I am to make sure you stay put. Two; you're on probation. No questing whatsoever. I will, however, allow you to train and whatever it is these crazy people do here," the three exchanged looks, as if communicating in silence, "what do you say. Okay?"

Cameron was the first to speak, "Okay."

"Sure," Elanor shrugged. Valerie kept squirming, rocking violently on the wooden chair,

"UNTIE ME NOW."

* * *

"I bet you can't hit it blindfolded," Elanor laughed as she picked up a bow and arrow.

"Haha, very funny hot shot," Valerie laughed sarcastically, "Not like you can."

"Then I will," Elanor huffed, tying a hankey around her eyes, "Watch me, Val." Valerie smirked, crossing her arms. She pulled the arrow back to her cheek, and let go. Bulls-eye.

"I have taught you well," Valerie smiled, smacking Elanor on the back. Elanor drew back in pain,

"Owwwww! Th... Th... Thanks?" She said, rubbing the placr where her friend had just hit her.

"Oh look here comes Cam," Valerie's smile vanished. Cameron was walking towards the two, their bags in hand. He was also dragging an empty sack. That was the sack they had used in their raid last night. The camp director must've taken the things back. Cameron ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, wearingf the same stupid lop-sided grin he always had on his face. He had such a mischevious aurs to him that whenever he passed by, one couldn't help but check their pockets to make sure he hadn't taken anything. Just as Cameron opened his mouth to talk, a bulky guy behind him beat him to it.

"So you three are the punks that have been stealing our stuff, eh?" He pounded his fists together. He looked at the three, bemused. "So we have..." He pointed at Valerie, "The one with anger management issues," the boy's goons laughed at his lame joke. He then pointed at Cameron, "The smartass who planned it all..." And then he pointed at Elanor, "And what are you? The stool they use to climb over the walls?" He laughed, pointing out just how short Elanor was compared to the other two. She was maybe up to a but higher than their shoulders. Elanor growled, her hands shaking,

"Say that again," she growled, "I _dare _you."

"What are you going to do," the boy chortled, "bite me with your little chipmunk teeth?"

"Hey!" Valerie pushed Elanor back, confronting the bully, "You mess with her, you'll have to get past me." She held up her fist.

"You wouldn't," the boy laughed. Then Valerie socked him in the eye. The boy stumbled back in shock.

"Think you're so tough, don't you?" Cameron smirked. The boy stood, confused and partially already passed out.

"Mmmm wha-" suddebly the boy's shorts dropped to his feet, revealing his rubber duck boxers. Onlookers laughed, pointing and taking photos. The bou was enraged, "What did you do?!" He roared. Cameron snickered mischeviously, and in his hand was a brown leather belt. The boy charged for Elanor, who pushed him into and shed that was only lit by a small torch. She narrowed her eyebrows, pinning him against the wall.

"Lights out," she shot. She snapped her fingers, and the torch went out. She walked out of the shed, slamming the door behind her. She was greeted with a crowd of cheering demigods, who were whooping and yelling insanely, completely forgetting te fact that only recently she had bedn the cause of the loss of many important supplies, and the cause of many injuries. She joined her two friends, but noticed something weird. On top of Cameron's head was a glowing staff of Hermes. Valerie seemd to be glowing red, radiating power and fear. "Guys...? What-"

Suddenly she felt a golden boe and arrow form in her hand, and a long, shimmering cape made of light billowed behind her. The clouds clouded over the camp, with the sun only shining on the spot where Elanor was standing.

Elanor looked at Cameron. His sneakers had sprouted wings, and he was lifted up in the air. On his head was a Hermes helmet. Valerie had atop her head the famous Helmet of Ares, complete with the big tuft of red at the top. In her hand was a bloody sword, and in the other was a bloodied sheild. This lasted for a few moments, and when the clouds cleared, capes and helmets disappeared, and weapons gone, Elanor heard the crowd say at once,

"Elanor, daughter of Apollo!"

"Valerie, daughter of Ares!"

"Cameron, son of Hermes!"

Mr D. stepped out from the cheering crowd, and taking a sip of diet coke, he said,

"So you are demigods after all.

Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE leave a review, follow, or favorite! I love reading reviews to see how people are liking my story!**

**If any of you have an instagram, I have a roleplay for camp half blood account, _ . _**

**Bye!**

**-PennPowers**


	4. Water Everywhere

"So, welcome to the Apollo cabin!" A boy ran up and greeted her. Elanor looked at the cabin, which was a brilliant yellow-gold. The cabin was in a spot where the sunlight hit it perfectly, giving it a blinding shine like a beacon. It was decorated with gold-tipped arrows, blessed arrows from Apollo himself, no doubt, and at the decorated on the door was a laurel wreath. Elanor plastered a smile on her face, and shook hands with the boy.

"Elanor," she said as he continued to shake her hand for a time so long it became awkward. He then let go of her hand (at long last) and asked her,

"What's your last name?"

"I don't…" She didn't want to be reminded of her past. She never wanted to.

"It's alright. I understand," the boy laughed, flipping his blonde hair Justin Bieber style. He ushered her through the door, "So here's the cabin," he beckoned to a door on the right, "that's the girl's side."

Elanor walked into the girl's side of the cabin, parking her stuff on an empty bunk with her name engraved into a gold plate. Two laurel leaves were etched into the side. The sheets and pillow was dandelion yellow, her favorite color. After a long silence she had remembered the tall guy who had introduced her to the cabin. In a hurry, she swiveled around to thank him. "Hey, tha-"

He was gone.

* * *

The Apollo cabin was a busy hub of demigods as the night fell over camp. Elanor wasn't quite sure about everything going on. The Apollo kids constantly gave her looks that she couldn't quite decipher. Were they happy to welcome a new cabin member? Were they still mad that they stole all their food? Elanor still wasn't quite sure. The girls were all singing and writing horrible haikus while Elanor tried to bury herself under the covers, trying to shield herself from all the other people. She was tired. She needed to sleep.

"Hey guys would you mind-"

The girls replied by singing even louder, a hypnotizing chorus of blonde girls in a shiny yellow room. It seemed like a scene that had come straight out of one of Elanor's nightmares. Obnoxious, peppy, quirky, annoying girls all singing in horrible pitch. _One too many drinks, I see. _Elanor pouted, pulling her pillow over her ears. She wanted the lights out, the girls to shut up, and peace and quiet.

"Guys-"

"LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" one girl began singing so loud it went from melodic notes to a horrible screech like fingernails scraping a blackboard.. Elanor got fed up. _What was wrong with these people?_

"Enough!" she yelled, snapping her fingers. The lights went out. The girls went silent. Elanor sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

Water. Water everywhere.

Elanor's lungs felt like they would burst. She held her breath for as long as she could. She scrambled for something to hold on to and to pull herself above the water but her arms and legs were bound with a rope. She looked around her, there was nothing much to see but water.

Water everywhere.

Elanor could see her last few precious little bits of air rise to the world above in bubbles, floating with ease to the surface. Elanor looked up and her eyes locked with another's. The maniacal green eyes flashed, and the ropes wrapped around her arms and legs were tighter.

Tighter.

Tighter.

Tighter.

Blood drained from Elanor's arteries, making her arms and legs feel like little needles were pricking her all over. She could feel her eyes drooping. She screamed for a non-existent hero to whisk her away. To the sun. To the air. To the shore. With her lasts few breaths she uttered a silent plea to the surface. Watching her bubbles fly upwards, she took one last look around before her eyes snapped shut. All she could see in any direction was water.

Water everywhere.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry about the short chapter... I will update soon again! Yet again, (like all the other fics i write) I have run into writers block because the plot I had dreamt up totally s.u.c.k.e.d. major pegasus balls. Well... It's not a great chapter but you know.**

**bye,**

**PennPowers**


	5. Skipping Stones

Elanor didn't like Percy. Something about him made her feel jumpy. The glassy, faraway look he got in his eyes at times, the fact he could control water...

Water.

Water everywhere.

Elanor squeezed her eyes shut, closing herself off from the world temporarily. She could remember a strong, firm hand which had once fed her from a bottle and caressed her in warm hugs, shoot her into the water.

Water.

Water everywhere.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Elanor could now feel herself toddling around the house as a child, right before her mother scooped her up, tossing her into the wet abyss of the bathtub. "Mommy?" Elanor could remember gazing into her mothers eyes. Maniacal. Alien. Insane. That wasn't her mother. Those weren't the eyes of the woman who kissed her goodnight. Those weren't the eyes of the woman who sat across from her when she held tea parties. Those weren't the eyes of the woman with the enchanting voice, lulling her to sleep every night. Those weren't the eyes of the woman who had held her close when the thunder scared the poor girl. Those maniacal eyes were the last thing Elanor could see before she was plunged into the water.

Water.

Water everywhere.

She could picture it in her mind. The horrible, insane cackle of the woman who she once knew. The hand that had shoved her mother away from the bathtub, onto the floor, knocking her out. The hand that had picked up Elanor from the bathtub, giving her air again.

"Elanor?"

Elanor swiveled around, her eyes meeting sea-green eyes. The color of ocean water. Elanor screamed, falling to the ground. Percy tried to help her up, holding his hand out for her to grab. Elanor refused to take his hand. Scrambling to her feet, she dusted dirt off the new Camp-Half Blood shirt she had gotten from Mr D. Percy's eyes had widened a bit a concerned look on his face, "You alright?"

Elanor shook her head. The flashbacks. The nightmares. They were becoming too vivid. She remembered it all too well. "What's the date?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"June 28."

Her heart stopped. June 28. It's been 13 years since her mother went insane. On this very day 13 years ago she was nearly killed by her mother by being drowned in a bathtub. She mouthed the words 'June 28' over and over again. Her heart pounding harder with every movement of her lips and tongue. Her mouth went dry. She felt something in her throat and eyes. Tears. They were coming. Elanor looked down at her feet, fiddling her fingers around begging for the tears to stay away.

"Elanor... You okay?"

Before he said anything else, Elanor turned and walked away, without another word. She simply waved him goodbye. She turned around. Once she had disappeared from her vision, she began running. Faster. Faster. Faster down the dirt paths, shoving past campers and carts of supplies, tears threatening to stream down her face. She ran to the place where she knew nobody would look for her.

The ocean.

* * *

One skip. Two skips. Three skips. Four skips. The rock skidded on the surface of the water, making a distinct round ripple as it hit the water each time. It was what Logan did when he was alone. All the other Poseidon kids would be swimming, and here he was skipping rocks. Sure, he was on his old school's swim team platinum squad, but sometimes he just liked being alone with the water.

As he looked at something going on in the trees, he chucked another rock at the water. He heard a loud _thunk _and a sharp cry,

"Ow!"

Logan swung his head towards the noise to see a girl sucking in sharp breaths, clutching her head, the rock he had just attempted to skip laying not too far away from her.

_Oops._

"Oh, hey... Sorr-" he stopped abruptly when he noticed this girl's face. Sure, she was pretty and all, but her cheeks and nose were were red and wet with tears. Either that or a splash of water went _kabloosh _on her face, but that wasn't really likely.

The girl sucked in more sharp breaths, her nails digging into her blonde hair, "Well that hurt..."

"Oh my gods i'm literally so sorry, I hope you're not hurt-"

The girl cut him short. She wiped away tears, half-smiling. "It's alright. Those tears aren't your fault." The girl never met his eyes. They kept staring at the water lapping the shore, as if locked in a trance. The girl walked to a large boulder, and leaned against it, curling into a ball, watching the water again. Logan walked away, keeping his eyes trained on the girl.

* * *

The girl had stayed at the beach until sunset. He watched her from the window of his cabin, her hair reflecting the dimming sunlight. Every once in a while she'd bury her face in her legs, hugging her legs even tighter, and cry even more. Every so often she'd speak to herself. She had fallen asleep once or twice, waking up with a jolt and the occasional scream, her eyes glazing over as if she'd relived horrible memories.

As the sun sank even lower into the trees, Logan noticed something interesting. A newspaper flew straight out of the sky, falling into the girl's lap. She read the paper, covering her mouth with one hand, her eyes growing bigger. She crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the sea, and cried once again.

Logan wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he swore he saw all the lights in the camp flicker for a few moments.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay another relatively short and kinda fluffy boring chapter... I really dunno what i'm feeling about this guys, it's just like gone from super interesting to boring blah blah blah... Will retire for a few days to rethink my plot. Bye!**

**PennPowers**


	6. Different

"Well, somebody is depressed," Valerie laughed, sitting next to Elanor at the beach. She'd never really seen Elanor this quiet. Usually Elanor was just her cocky self, cracking lame jokes or something.

"The people at the Apollo cabin are... too loud." Elanor shrugged. They really were, though. There were those kids in her cabin that seriously wouldn't shut up. She was turning a piece of paper in her hands, her fingers were shaking with each swift movement.

"What's that," Valerie reached over for the paper. Elanor looked down, handing her the paper. It was a newspaper. Valerie scanned the headlines of the page, an one specific one caught her eye.

_Mother of One detained, Child Still Missing After Over Ten Years_

"Oh," Valerie's eyes fell to the water, then back at Elanor, "Why are you here? You know that when you get near water-"

"I... I didn't want anyone to find me."

"Well somebody's been watching you for quite a while," she gestured her head to an open window in the Poseidon cabin. A boy with brown hair had his head sticking out the window, watching them from afar. "You... You still mad at your mom?"

"Mad at my _mom_?" Elanor scoffed, chucking a rock at the water, "She's the freaking spawn of Satan." Valerie was finding it hard to cheer the sulking girl up.

"Well-"

"Just... Stop trying, Val, just stop!" Elanor shot to her feet, covering her eyes, clawing at her face. It was all too much. The drowning. The newspaper. The attempts at comfort. The roaring of the water. The memories. It was all flooding in like a bursting dam, and she screamed.

The lights everywhere went out.

Everywhere.

* * *

Elanor froze. The lights were out. All of them. Everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Elanor snapped her fingers, trying to restore the light, but with no avail. Her heart began pounding with each minute passing, her heart in sync with the hypnotic _tick-tock _of a clock. That's when it dawned on her that this was something beyond her control.

This only contributed to all her feelings, and even more memories came into her head. Only this one was different. It was the masculine voice of a man, a familiar, soothing voice like a melody.

_"You're different from all the others. Don't let it get the best of you."_

Everything. It was too much. All of it.

Everything was silent, and for a few moments the only thing making a sound was the waves of the ocean.

Water.

Water everywhere.

* * *

Everybody knew that Cameron was always up to something sneaky. He _was _a Hermes kid after all. He had immediately made friends with the Stoll brothers, who were always planning for great pranks. Everybody could tell something was up when he was around. The mischievous glitter in his eyes, his uncanny ability to be in one place but then move to another place without people noticing. But when the lights went out everybody began staring at _him, _of all people.

He hadn't done anything. He was at the _archery range _in the _woods. _What could possibly be going through their heads? Did they think he had super breath and magically blew out all the torches in camp? _No! _As much as he would love to prank people by eating garlic and heavily breathing in people's faces, he can't, and a power like that doesn't exist.

For a matter of fact, the power to turn out lights was only possessed by Helios and Apollo themselves, not demigods...

Unless...

Elanor.

* * *

Mr D. knew something was up when the lights went out. He set his diet coke on his desk and hobbled over to the window. He only knew of two people who could control lights, and one them was his harp-happy brother Apollo, and the other was the man who rode the sky everyday in his chick magnet.

However, when he looked out the window, he didn't see a god, nor a giant blinding chariot that contained a titan striking a sexy pose. For a matter of fact, he couldn't see anything. He could hear panicked screaming and shouting, and demigods bashing their heads into poles and buildings as they scrambled around the camp.

But amid all the screaming and concussions occurring, he heard a girl's faint sobs and sharp breaths, snapping her fingers, and desperately blowing into torches. He knew that small voice. It was the cries of the girl who had stolen the camp's supplies for weeks. It was the girl who had given him a cocky answer during his legitimate interrogation. It was the only demigod he had ever met that had the ability to control light.

Elanor, the runt of the Apollo cabin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know how you guys really feel about this story so far so i'm just winging it from here. :P**

**If you guys can tell me what you think of the story that'd be very much appreciated. I'm always open to feedback.**

**I have devised a plot by now, and will update as much as I can :)**

**K bye,**

**PennPowers**


	7. Ideas

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Elanor snapped her fingers, praying to the gods that any light will would flash from her fingers. All it took was a snap, or a puff of breath, and light would come pouring out.

Not today, apparently.

Today was completely dark, and there was nothing that could change that.

The camp was chaotic, people running around aimlessly, crashing into each other, blames flying around, people pointing fingers. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything. The only way she could recognize people was by the sounds of their voices.

"Elanor!" boomed Mr D.'s voice. The camp went so silent, she could hear the waves of the ocean, all the way at the other side of the camp. She couldn't see any faces, but she could _feel _everybody's eyes all drift towards the sounds of her loud heavy breathing. He pressed on, "Elanor! Is that you?"

His voice was so full of authority, it scared her. She could feel the weight Mr D's hard expression

"Uh... N-n-nnnooo..." She made her voice an octave higher, making it come out clearly fake.

"Elanor," Mr D.'s heavy footsteps neared her and she could feel him breathing on her face. His words seemed like an order as he barked,

"What have you done?"

* * *

"What have you done?"

Cameron knew that he couldn't see Elanor, but he sensed that she was more than afraid.

She was petrified.

There was an eire silence as the campers quieted down.

"That's enough. What the Hades happened to all the light?"

"I..." Her voice faltered for a few moments, "It'll probably be back by morning... I just-"

Suddenly a random demigod piped up from somewhere in the crowd,

"Mr D! Mr D!"

"What is it?" he shot,

"The sun! The sun!"

"The sun _what?"_

"It's... It's not rising."

* * *

Mr D. knew had only expected the light to be out for the night. As much as they could have survived even without light, the sun being gone for the day time?

That could be problematic.

He knew that Elanor's powers were greatly driven and influenced by her emotions, especially ones such as anger or sadness, but to bring back the light he knew she'd have to conquer whatever was causing such strong emotions. What can possibly be making her so upset that her powers had gotten the best of her, sucking away all the light in the area?

"Somebody check if the sun rises outside of the camp!"

He could hear a couple pairs of feet dashing away out of camp, a few gasps, then the footsteps drew near again.

"The sun rises outside of camp," one demigod reported.

"See? I didn't take away _all _the light. Why can't we just spend a few days outside until-"

Mr D. already knew what she was getting at. Camping outside for a few days with constant venerability to monsters and even... Even... Mortals? The very idea of mortals encountering the entire camp and group of half-bloods made him shiver. No way. There was no way they he, who had sworn to take good care of his siblings children, would risk having the entire race of demigods and even gods being discovered.

"No way, missy!" He clenched his fists, thinking of ideas. _What were they to do? No way would they survive in the dark._

"Hey-"

"Peter Johnson, this is no time for your stupid ideas that always involve cookies! For the last time, we are _not _having a blue cookie bake-off!"

He could hear the sound of Percy's girlfriend Annabeth stifling laughter.

"What? Noo! I mean-"

"No 'So You Think You Can Be More Fabulous Than Percy' contests either!"

"Wha-"

"Or-" Mr D. began before Percy interjected,

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"Weapons?"

Cameron didn't know what he was doing. How could a boy with _seaweed_ for brains possibly drag him to _this._

A statue with cleanliness issues.

He slapped his dagger onto the tray that a timid little girl was hoisting above her head.

"There. Can I _please_ go in there now?" Cameron began to proceed into the city. New Rome, was it?

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" The statue ticked, and clicked his tongue twice. The girl stood on her tiptoes, holding a tape measure to his head. Cameron rolled his eyes, but when he looked back to the statue, it was gone.

"Hey... Where... Did you-"

"Aha!" The statue boomed from behind him, surprising him. He cried as he fell back in surprise, and the little girl caught him in her arms. The statue chuckled, and the girl set Cameron on the floor, running off to fetch something, "I see your hair is approximately 2.5 centimeters over the length limit! That's around 1 inch if you use the new 'American' measurements." The girl came back, holding something in her hands that Cameron couldn't quite see. He then heard the snip of scissors.

"Hey!" He fumbled backwards, putting his hands up, "Who said you could cut my hair!"

Another snip, and he felt hair tickling his neck.

"Too late!" the statue nodded, inspecting Cameron. He looked him up and down, and nodded, "Very well! You may proceed. However I'd kindly like to remind you to watch your behavior. Especially considering your lineage. The praetors aren't always very considerate to you Mercury children."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Next!" Before Cameron could say anything another demigod pushed him forward, scuffling forward to take his place in line. Once he entered the city border, he heard Percy's laughter drawing nearer.

"Heh, Terminus was as, if not more, pushy when _I _first met the god."

"Terminu- Wait. _God_?"

"Ha, yeah. God."

"Anywho," Cameron crossed his arms, "What are we doing here..."

"Yeah. Well, if you want to be safe, these are the only people you can trust." As Percy finished his sentence, Cameron looked around New Rome. The people here seemed quite civil. Boys and girls in purple shirts milled around the area, their voices all seemingly the exactly same volume, if not lower. This place didn't seem that bad.

"Well they do seem quite-" Suddenly a group of teenage boys ran around topless, waving their shirts in the air like hooligans, whooping and shouting in glee. Cameron stopped mid-sentence, taken aback. Terminus appeared behind the group of teens, chasing after them booming orders.

"VOICE VOLUME! NO SHOES NO SHIRT NO SERVICE! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ROAD SAFETY!"

Cameron's voice dropped an octave low. "Civil."

"Heeey! Jason!" Percy smiled his signature lop-sided smile, loosely saluting a boy with electric eyes and platinum blonde hair that was walking closer.

"Hey, Perce," Jason high fived Percy, turning to Cameron.

"Oh, hey. I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter," Cameron nodded, shaking Jason's hand.

"Cameron. Uh... Hermes. I mean- Mercury."

"Well, Cameron," Jason put his hands on his hips,

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Whoo another chapter! I'm finding it a bit hard to find a point at which to end XD I just want to keep writing!**

**I just started the TMI series! I can't wait to finish it :D**

**Well, PLEASE leave reviews, and check back soon!**

**Bye bye!**

**PennPowers**


	8. Conversation Starter

Valerie was half wanting to comfort Elanor, and half afraid that she'd make Camp Jupiter a black hole. She hadn't spoken to her since the whole 'lights out' at Camp Half-Blood, and she wasn't really excited to re-live that again. She'd occasionally glance at Elanor, and Elanor'd tip her head in acknowledgment, but they didn't speak. Not a word.

So Valerie was rather surprised to see Elanor sit next to her while Valerie was eating her meal.

"Hey," Elanor said, not making eye contact. Valerie spent a few moments contemplating what to say, trying to choose an option that didn't involve a raging blonde girl.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"So, er..." Valerie turned to Elanor, and their eyes met. Valerie set her hot dog down, eager to hear what Elanor had to say, and she noticed Elanor seemed to have trouble finding words to say, "That hog dog... Looks uh... Hot... Dog-y...?"

"Yeah." Valerie stretched out the 'y' as she said the word, picking up her food again, and taking a big bite.

"I know what I have to do now to turn the lights back on at the ol' Camp Half Blood."

This caught Valerie's interest. She nearly dropped her hog dog at this. With her mouth still full of food, she replied, "Yerdooph?" She noticed a bit of ketchup and mustard fly out of her mouth, onto Elanor's face. Elanor wrinkled her nose and dabbed the condiments off her face with a napkin. Valerie, embarrassed, swallowed her food, and repeated herself. "You... You do?" And she took a gulp of water to calm her nerves.

"I have to find my mother."

She spit out her water. "WUZZAAAAA?"

Valerie knew how much Elanor didn't like- no, hated- no, despised- no, _loathed _her mother. Elanor had nightmares and went on random rages _all because _of her mother. (Either that or she could have just been on her period, but Valerie wasn't quite ready to ask her that yet.) And now she wanted to confront her mother, the woman who had been the cause of many rampages, temporary blindings, and hair-ripppings? This didn't sound like such a dandy idea to Valerie.

"Hey." Cameron squeezed between Elanor and Valerie, setting his water on the table. He stared at Valerie blankly, then asked, "You look funny." It was then that she noticed that there was water still dribbling down her chin. She hastily wiped away the water with the back of her hand, and thumped her fist on the table. Cameron went to take a sip of his water.

"Little miss _blondie_ over here," she jerked her thumb toward Elanor, "wants to visit her mo-"

Elanor cut her short. She slapped Cameron's hand crying, "WAIT! DON'T. DRINK. THAT. WATER."

This earned her a few suspicious looks not only from Cameron, but also from the other diners, who suspiciously set down their drinks, a couple clawing at their tongues.

"What? I did _not_ the water with toilet water again, I swear."

"No I mean I just don't want you to spi- Wait. _Again?_" Cameron ignored her, listening to Valerie, who cleared her throat as she began to speak again, while Elanor took the time to inspect her own glass of water.

"As I was saying..." Valerie's eyes narrowed. She jerked her thumb over at Elanor again, "Elanor thinks that she has the guts to visit her _mother."_

At this, Cameron's eyes widened, his eyebrows arching, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you sure about that?"

"I'll be fine, I swear it on the Styx."

"I'm going with you," Cameron placed a wary hand on Elanor's back, leaning over so his eyes locked with hers.

"I said I'll be okay, you don't have to come with me."

"Yes," Valerie crossed her arms, "We do. Besides, how are you planning to get to your mom? We're _not_ walking, that's for sure."

"Percy said he's got a great cab service for me that I can use. I've got a few drachmas here," Elanor fished a handful of gold coins out of her pocket, and placed them on the table. As Cameron, in particular, gazed longingly at the coins, Elanor put a card on the table.

"The... Gray... Sisters'... Taxi... Service..."

Behind them they heard a feminine voice scoff. All three of them turned around,

"The Gray Sisters? Buckle up. You're in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is a pretty fluffy chapter. It was fun to write, but it was fluffy. Excited to write and update again! Thanks for all your kind reviews! :D**

**As always, blue cookies for you all,**

**PennPowers**


	9. Chariot of Damnation

"So I just toss this coin on the road and say... What was it again?" Elanor flipped the coin in her hand, turning to Annabeth.

"_Stēthi Ô hárma diablês_," Annabeth replied in fluent Greek. _Stop, chariot of damnation _her mind translated to her. That didn't sound good, but Annabeth said it was the fastest transportation for demigods around, and Annabeth would be someone that elanor would trust with her life.

"Right."

"How many syllables is that?" Cameron piped up, counting on his fingers as he mouthed the words, "Stē-thi..." Elanor crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, smiling. Annabeth shook her head,

"Percy was just like that when he was twelve."

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, i've been stuck with the idiot since we were _twelve. _Twelve years of putting up with 'i'm taller than you', 'where's the blue food', and stupidity like that." Elanor noticed somebody behind Annabeth's back. Percy. He laughed, wrapping her in a warm hug from behind.

"I heard that," he mused. Annabeth, taken aback for a few moments, regained her cool expression, looking up at him as he rested his chin on her head.

"I wanted you to." She replied, curling her arms around his. She turned back to Elanor, "So you toss the coin onto the road, say the words, and their cab will arrive."

"Cab?" Percy inquired, "Where are the going?"

"They're taking the Gray Sisters' Taxi, heading to confront Elanor's mother," Annabeth said, matter-of-factly.

"The _Gray Sisters' Taxi?" _Percy's eyes widened in bewilderment, "I almost died in that rickety thing!"

Elanor suddenly wasn't feeling so sure of herself. "Um- excuse me?" This suddenly didn't sound like a good idea.

"Dangerous?" Valerie hopped stood up off a bench, twirling a freshly sharpened dagger in her fingers, "I love dangerous!" She joined the group by the side of the rope.

"A weapon, I see," Terminus appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Ah!" Elanor let out a cry of surprise, falling back into Cameron's arms. She looked into his eyes, and he made that stupid expression that made her feel funny that was halfway between a smirk and a warm smile. He affectionately ruffled her hair with his hand, as she stood up smoothening nonexistent wrinkles off her shirt. She awkwardly smiled at Cameron, turning her attention to Valerie and the statue that didn't have any arms or legs.

"Weapon?" Valerie concealed the dagger behind her back, looking around, whistling innocently, "I... I see no weapon anywhere, I think you're seeing things, Terminus."

"I think I see a weapon behind your back, miss Valerie. Please hand it to me," Terminus' marbled face hardened, as he pressed his lips together, craning his head to get a glimpse of the dagger behind Valerie's back.

"Well I don't really get how I can _hand _it to you, considering you don't _have _hands."

Terminus was clearly unamused. Elanor could see Terminus' assistant, Julia, scurrying over with a tray.

Sighing, Valerie handed over the dagger to Julia, who scurried away just as fast as she came. Terminus, clearly looking proud of himself, raised his head high, "Thank you for cooperating," and with that, he disappeared.

"We could probably have used that dagger to protect ourselves, you know," Elanor said, pursing her lips as she turned to Valerie.

"It's alright. I have way more daggers hidden in my bag, anyway."

"Wonderful," Elanor put her small backpack on her back, as did Cameron and Valerie.

Cameron crossed his arms, "Let's go meet the chariot of damnation."

* * *

"Whooooooooo!" Valerie howled, sticking her head out the window. A bony gray hand smacked her head,

"Please keep your body parts in the car!" one of the sisters screeched,

"Why do you get to slap the demigod?" the one at the wheel swiveled her head around. To Cameron's horror, he realized she had no eyes.

None of them did.

"You... You have no eyes! _How are you driving?!" _He demanded, panicked. Elanor's nails were digging into her seat, her teeth gritted.

"Blind driving! Even more fun!" Valerie pumped her first in the air.

"Of course we have an eye!"

"What do you mean _an eye_?" Elanor squeaked. The rightmost sister answered her question by holding up a slimy, round, singular eyeball. Elanor yelped, drawing back in surprise.

The car hit something on the road, making a thump like running over a speed bump at top speed. Elanor's fingernails unlatched from her seat as she let out a cry, causing her hands to flail around, trying to hold onto anything to keep her stable. "Don't scream like that, you rotten kid! I'm trying to drive here!"

The sister in the middle pressed a few buttons.

"That will be about 8 drachmas!" she said in her raspy voice. Elanor rummaged through her bag to find the drachmas.

"Uh oh..."

"What?" Cameron asked, peering into Elanor's bag. There were no more drachmas.

"I think we're running low on cash," Elanor said, an octave low, trying to make sure that the sisters couldn't hear her, "But how? I set all the money on the counter and you took it all and-" She noted the guilty expression on Cameron's face. "What did you do?" she gasped.

"A guy needs his snacks," Cameron said, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her.

"Cameron!" Elanor put her head in her hands in frustration.

"What? No money?!" The sister at the middle shrieked. The sister at the wheel then attempted to grab the eyeball from the one that had it at that moment.

"Gimme that eye!" her hands reached for the eyeball. The eyeball flew out of her hands, falling onto Valerie's lap. Valerie grabbed the eyeball, inspecting it. The moment she realized what it was, she yelled in disgust, chucking the eyeball away from her.

The taxi was chaotic.

The eyeball began to bounce around, off the sides of the car, making a _ping _as it made contact with anything, slimy mucus flying everywhere.

The middle sister was continuously squawking greek curses and things like "NO MONEY? NO SERVICE!", trying to hit the brakes, but her legs were just a tad too short. The middle sister then tried to wrestle with the one at the wheel, and the car jerked left and right as they brawled for control of the wheel.

Then the eyeball landed in Cameron's lap.

"That is disgusting!" he shoved the eyeball onto Elanor's lap. Elanor picked up the eyeball, snapping her fingers so a small light appeared.

"The light!" The three sisters screamed simultaneously, "It burns!"

"Bring us there. Free or charge."

"What!?" The sisters clearly thought that was a terrible idea. Elanor made the light even stronger. The sisters nervously talked among themselves to decide on what to do. "Very well," they surrendered, "Free of charge."

"And a smooth ride, please," Cameron was clearly motion sick.

"Very well. Let's go,"

The speed dropped to a smooth cruise, and they drove away.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yay! Another chapteeer! I started reading TMI and honestly Clace is SO. CUTE. I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**5 more reviews until the next chapter? THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Blue cookies to you all!**

**PennPowers**


	10. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note**

**Just before you read!**

**So like... I don't know any prisons New York, and I'm not all that excited to look up prisons in Google.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"I miss that rickety old cab," Valerie sighed as the cab sped away.

"Off to prison we go," Cameron joked, poking his elbow at Elanor. Elanor looked at him, blinking. He got the message. She didn't think it was funny. "Right," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, as they neared a map.

'New York State Prison' was written on the map, and Elanor looked at to the setting sun. She was honestly absolutely exhausted, and wanted to sleep. She had hoped to have slept on the cab, but there was no way she was ever going to get some peaceful rest on that ramshackle old taxi with those three crazy ladies and a slimy eyeball. Cameron looked to Elanor, he noticed her tired expression. Her eyes were glazing over, as if she was going to collapse into deep sleep at any moment.

"I think we should get some rest," he beckoned towards Elanor, who was lost in her own world, staring at the sun, and Valerie understood.

"There's a motel nearby, we should have enough money."

"Money? All we have are a few drachmas I found in the nooks and crannies of the Gray Sisters' car. They're everywhere," Elanor said, pulling out a few drachmas out of her bag.

"But what kind of hotel accepts _drachmas?_" Valerie said, rolling her eyes.

Cameron instantly got an idea, "I think I can solve our problem."

* * *

Whatever this _brilliant idea _of Cameron's was, Elanor wasn't so sure. When the arrived at the motel, Cameron whispered something in the concierge's ear, and the lanky man snapped into form, his eyes clouded and glassy.

"Son of Hermes," the mans voice seemed not human- unworldly, even, "How may our humble service assist you?" Cameron and the concierge had a quick conversation, and Elanor and Valerie exchanged looks of surprise.

Once Cameron stopped his conversation with the man, Elanor walked up and asked, "How...?"

"I guess it's a Hermes thing. The other Hermes kids taught it to me, use it all the time."

"Why would the Hermes kids need hotel rooms all the time, anyway?" Valerie asked, scratching some peeling yellowed paint off the wall. At this, Cameron's face turned beet red.

"They... Uh... Travel a lot I guess..." His reply sounded more like a question than a straight answer.

A staff member shuffled forward, his black uniform shoes squeaking on the marble floor, the same glassy expression in his eyes, just like the concierge. He held out a key in his gloved hand, "Your room, children of the gods." he spoke in the same unworldly, mystical voice as the concierge had spoken in earlier, droning like a sleepy lullaby.

Elanor gingerly plucked the key from the bell boy's stiff hand, nodding her head to say thank-you.

"Let's go, guys. These people are kind of freaking me out here," Elanor mumbled to Cameron and Valerie. Elanor walked up the stairs, her feet growing heavier with each step. Cameron turned to go follow Elanor, and noticed Valerie still at the lobby, watching the staff members go about their business, the cloudy look slowly draining from their eyes, their natural look restoring slowly.

"I've got an easy solution," Valerie smiled coyly muttering to herself, pounding her right fist into her left palm.

"That is not a good idea," Cameron said, and he lugged Valerie up the stairs.

* * *

Valerie was the first to fall asleep. Their hotel consisted of two rooms and a main common room, much like an apartment. It reminded Elanor of home. Of her family. She didn't like that about the place, so she walked out of the room that she and Valerie were sharing, and lay herself on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep with thoughts stirring in her head. (That, and Valerie's thunderous snoring) She was nervous. What would happen if she met her mother? Her guilt for running away from home all those years ago will only increase once she sees her mother. But what if her mother refuses to see her? Mr D. had told Elanor that the way to restore light to Camp Half Blood was to solve the problem that she had with her mother, but how could that problem be solved if her mother won't see her in the first place? Or what if her mother doesn't even recognize her?

"No sleep, I see," Cameron sighed, walking out of his room. He was wearing his pajamas, which were a pair of extra-extra large sweatpants that could encase his feet, and a big t-shirt. His hair was messy, as always, ruffled and poking out in all directions. Elanor's hair, too, was a mess. All the tossing and turning had moved more than a few hairs out of place, and, to her at least, her head could be compared to a lions' messy mane, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Elanor answered Cameron, "What's keeping you awake?"

Cameron sat by Elanor on the couch, propping Elanor's head up on his lap. "All your tossing and turning." Elanor, stumped, rolled to her side, facing Cameron's body. _I'm not that loud. _she thought.

"I just... Can't sleep," Elanor's eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, could make out the outlines of his face. The pale moonlight on his face, highlighting his smiling eyes, straight jawline, and the expression on his face that was halfway between his usual smiley self and an apologetic, empathetic look.

"Then I'll tell you a story," Cameron offered, taking Elanor's hand.

"Oh, please, spare me." Elanor rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh shut up, I'm a great storyteller," Cameron wrinkled his nose, sticking out his tongue.

"Fine." Elanor's voice lowered to a hush, as she closed her eyes.

Cameron began, "Once Upon a Time, there lived a totally cool dude named Cameron-"

Elanor gave him a good slap across the face. He yelped.

"You big bully," he ruffled Elanor's hair.

"Just tell me a real story." She ran her fingers through Cameron's hair.

"It's hard to find a story to tell you that won't result in a great big slap to the face."

"Think of it as a high-five," Elanor laughed, a clear chiming laugh.

"Yeah. A high-five. To the face. Hard."

"Tell me the story of..." she yawned, "what was it? The girl in the tower?"

"Rapunzel?"

"Yeah. The one named after that vegetable."

Cameron clicked his tongue, "Of course. The one named after the vegetable. Right."

"Just get to the story you big oaf," Elanor squeezed her eyes shut, curling into a ball on Cameron's lap. He sighed.

"Once upon a time," his voice was like honey, a warm, heart-warming voice, "there lived a family that lived next to a witches cottage. As the woman was about to give birth to her child, her appetite had changed drastically. She had began to crave vegetables of all types, and quite conveniently, the witch next door..." Cameron began his story, as Elanor drifted off to sleep.

About halfway through the story, Cameron fell asleep as well, one arm wrapped around Elanor, his cheek resting on her head.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yay done!**

**This was a pretty cute fluffy chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope everybody liked it! I'd love to hear what you think about the whole Elanor-Cameron thing. I honestly think it's actually kinda cute, but, I mean, that my opinion.**

**Until next chapter!**

**PennPowers**


	11. Four Green Eyes

"You may proceed."

The guard handed Elanor back her documents to confirm that she was her mother's daughter, and opened the gate to the prison. Elanor took a shaky breath, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants.

_Here we go..._

They walked past cells containing angry prisoners, clawing their hands out at the teenagers. Their eyes looked bloodshot, lots of prisoners' hair was extremely unkempt, their clothes wrinkled, stained, making them appearing to be on the brink of madness. Elanor noticed one prisoner swipe his hand at Valerie. Valerie, with her quick reflexes, clamped her hand onto the prisoner's calloused, grimy hand.

"Touch me again, and the hand comes off," Valerie snarled, letting go of the prisoner. The prisoner sneered, but he didn't dare lash his hand out again.

"O'er here," The bulky security man with a thick accent swiped his card on a lock, and the door swung open, revealing a room separated into two halves by a pane of glass; one side containing a woman sitting in a chair, the other side in which the teenagers and security guard were standing. Elanor froze. Did she want to do this? Was she really going to carry out what she had in mind?

This was the only way.

* * *

The woman, she had sensed them come in. She looked up, revealing her face from under her mess of blonde hair. Cameron took one look at the woman, and had to do a double take. This woman was almost a spitting image of Elanor. The same wide, curious green eyes, the same blonde hair that shimmered in the light. It was hard to believe that this woman was in her middle ages. If it weren't for the gloomy expression and shadows cast under her eyes, setting a sleepy look upon the woman's ace, this woman could have easily been mistaken for a young adult in their early twenties. Her face immediately lit up once she caught sight of Elanor, and she put on a smile that went from ear to ear. This woman didn't smile with her teeth showing, like Elanor would have. She pulled her lips into a curved line, her cheeks rising, causing the light to glimmer in her eyes.

Elanor ran up to the glass, pressing her palms against it. Her breath formed steam on the glass pane. The woman slowly rose from the chair, and walked over to the glass, pressing a hand against where Elanor's hand was. Something was sliding on her cheek, a tear. The corners of her eyebrows rose, as she smiled, choking on tears.

However, Cameron was feeling extremely confused. Why was Elanor so happy to see her mother? This was the woman that had scarred Elanor for life. Had Elanor been faking her hated for her mother? Had Elanor made it all up? No. If she had, why was her mother in prison in the first place? Why-

"I think we should leave them be for now," The security guard, clearly uncomfortable, inched out the door, Valerie, and, eventually, Cameron hesitantly followed the man.

* * *

It had been minutes since they had left Elanor and her mother alone. Cameron was trying so hard not to check on Elanor. What could Elanor possibly be doing in there? That's when he heard a _thump _coming from the room. He looked left and right. Valerie was sitting on a bench, falling asleep. The security guard had gone to calm down some restless inmates. Cameron tiptoed to the door of the room in which Elanor was with her mother in, and peeked through a window in the door.

That's when he saw the unthinkable.

Glass shattered, shards skittering across the floor, refracting light in a million directions, casting an effect like a disco ball in a dark room. The light had gone out, the only light that was in the room was coming from a pair of eyes. Glowing, green eyes penetrating the darkness. Fists making contact with skin, bodies streaking across the room. Hands making contact with neck.

Cameron knew how Elanor was to 'overcome' her mother.

And he was going to put a stop to this.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay... I know that 1) I haven't updated in forever 2) That was probably a really mean cliffhanger 3) This was a short chapter...**

**Ok... I kinda lost inspiration for a few days... Ok, weeks... Ok maybe a month or two, but I will update as much as I can... Missed you all! Please tell me what you thought about his chapter! I love your reviews!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**PennPowers**


	12. One Last Light

The door flung open, Cameron dashing in.

"Elanor! What the hell do you think you're doing?" In the light protruding from her eyes, Cameron could see tears glimmer at the lines of Elanor's eyes. Her breath was staggered,

"This is the only way," she sniveled.

"No, It's not. You can change this. All you have to do is make amends."

Elanor, whose hands were propped on her mother's shoulders, let go of the woman, sending Elanor's mother plummeting to the ground, her eyes closed, face in an almost peaceful expression. Elanor pressed her palms to the sides of her head, turning to face him, light from her eyes directing itself toward Cameron. Tears fell in slow, flowing movements, onto the concrete.

She took a shaky breath before speaking, "Y... Y-y-" her voice faltered, "You have no idea what she has done to me! She- that-" she pointed a finger to her mother's body on the floor, "How can you possibly expect me to make... Make _amends-_"

"Elanor-"

"_SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" _Elanor roared, her voice dry and raw from crying and yelling, "_CAMERON YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND-"_

"El-"

"_STOP TRYING!_ Cameron... Please..." Elanor raised her palms toward Cameron, light piecing itself into a glowing, swirling ball, "I don't want to do this..."

"This won't change _anything,_" Cameron said. Elanor was panting, her breath quickening as she wept, tears spilling down. She squeezed her eyes shut, and looked away. The ball of light started to fade, and Cameron relaxed.

"Cameron..." She looked him in the eye.

"I knew you-"

"I'm sorry."

Cameron squeezed his eyes shut, ready for her light to blind him.

And the light came.

* * *

Silence.

That was all for a few brief moments. Cameron opened his eyes, and all he could see was darkness, and nothing more.

_I'm blind, _he thought, rubbing his eyes, then squeezing them shut again, trying to avoid tears from running down his cheeks. He would never see light again. He would never see the flowers again. He would never see the beauties of the world yet to discover. Never again.

Never again.

Suddenly a voice from above him boomed, a voice full of authority, full of masculinity.

"Anger management issues, little Elanor?"

Cameron couldn't see anything, but he could _feel _somebody enter the room out of nowhere. He could _feel _that somebody important was here, and it could only be one sort of person. A god.

"Let's just fix this poor little dude's eyes right here."

Cameron squeezed his eyes shut again, and his heart leapt. He could see. He could see. He could_ see_.

A man was standing in the middle of the room, power and light emanating from his body all the way from his shimmering blonde locks to his golden sandals.

"Who... Who are you?" Elanor cowered in the presence of the god.

The god perched himself onto the chair. "Don't recognize your own dad? How sad." Apollo shook his head, polishing his nails. Elanor's eyes grew larger.

"Dad?"

"I didn't know I gave you that little gift that you have. That light thing you can do," he snapped his fingers, light coming from his fingertips. He wiggled his fingers around sending light in all directions, "I'm so cool." He said to himself.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I dunno. I was having my hair done," he fluffed his hair, "and then I saw all this light and stuff so..."

Momentary awkward silence.

"Actually my dear brother Dionysus was begging me to bring light back to the camp you guys run. You should have seen him, he was practically worshipping me, begging, pleading," Apollo sniggered, "Oh, you should have seen that little god."

Cameron crossed his arms. This guy seemed pretty self-centered.

"I think I can actually dream up a haiku about him pleading and stuff," The god cleared his throat, "Sissy little bro, looks so funny when he's scared, I am so awesome." He grinned, clearly proud of himself.

"Right..." Cameron slowly moved toward the door.

"So, anyway. I have decided to make an agreement with him, but, it's going to cost you."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay, one: don't murder your mom. Two: i'll bring the light back to your camp but i'll have to take your light powers."

"Um _what_?"

"Hey, missy. You said 'whatever it takes'" Apollo made his voice go all high pitched as he attempted to imitate a girl's voice, making sarcastic quotation marks with his hands. Elanor looked down. "I get it... It's hard, but it's the only way."

"I'm a monster." she breathed, "I did this..." She sighed. "One last light." She clicked her fingers, casting a yellow-golden glow in the room.

Apollo stepped toward her, stretching his hands out. His hand made contact with her head, and he muttered something in greek under his breath.

Flashing light.

They were gone.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This story was fun. :)**

**I hope you all liked my story, and thank you to all the people who had stuck with my story from the start! It was so fun to write, and I am thankful for all you who reviewed, liked, favorited, and followed.**

**I may or may not write an epilogue, you never know. :)**

**The end is just the beginning...**

**\- PennPowers**


	13. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey you!

Yup. You.

Thought you've seen the last of PennPowers?

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. No.

I've started a new FanFiction account.

Why, might you ask, would I start a new story?

That is a very simple question with a very simple answer.

Too many people I knew found out about this account. Therefore, i've made the decision to create a new account. On this new account I will writing new fics, as well as REWRITING THE ONES HERE! You heard that? I'm REWRITING these fics to make them better than they were before!

I've already begun my first new fanfiction there, so yes, I am active and alive.

Want the username to my new account? Send me a message and I'll send it over to you. I don't want to display it publicly on this chapter in case anyone I know is reading this.

To everyone who has been with me since the start, you mean the world to me. It's really nice to know people appreciate this.

Thank you.

The End is only the beginning.

Logging out for the last time,

PennPowers


End file.
